Biosurgical adhesives have been used in a variety of ways in various medical procedures. An exemplary adhesive is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0190975, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Similarly, a variety of devices and techniques have been used to deliver adhesives at various sites. While several systems and methods have been made and used for delivering adhesives, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.